


oh you are my star tonight

by CHER_UBIC



Series: A/B/O!Verse [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Natasha Romanova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Omega Bruce Banner, cuteness, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: It's been a long day.





	oh you are my star tonight

 Her bare feet made no noise on the hardwood floor as she moved. It was dark, later in the night, the only light in the room coming from the muted TV, playing a rerun of  _ Friends _ . The scent in the room was of content omega, safe omega. It made her relax, maybe even purr a little. As she approached the back of the couch, the scene unfolded.

 He was asleep, cheek against the arm and glasses askew. He tended to wear his glasses more these days, he was reading more. The subtitles were on. There was a blanket pulled tight around his prone form, a soft, light blue colour. It was his safety blanket. He’d been having more panic attacks lately, so she had bought him the blanket to help when she wasn’t there, making sure to store in with her clothes (ones that heavily smelled like her) before gifting it to him.

 Natasha tucked her hair behind her ears as she slowly leaned over the edge of the couch, as not to wake him, gently brushing some of his salt-and-pepper curls out of his face. His nose twitched as he unconsciously followed her hand, glasses falling away from his face and clattering to the floor. His eyes snapped open, for a second full of fear before he smelled the familiar scent and relaxed once more. She smiled.

 “Hey.”

 “Hi. Got room for one more in there?”

 “Maybe.” He smiled back, shuffling closer to the back of the couch and opening the blanket, an invitation. Natasha walked around the couch and took it, tucking her back against his front. Bruce nosed at her neck, his purrs a low rumble against her. She tangled their hands together over her belly, scooping his glasses up from the floor and folding them, placing them on the coffee table.

 “Missed you today,” he muttered, eyes already falling back shut.

 “Me too, Bruce,” she replied, smile wide and fond as his scent washed over her.


End file.
